Autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles can operate in different environments such as in the air, on the ground, underwater, and in space. Aerial autonomous vehicles may be referred to as unmanned aerial systems (“UASs”) or unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”).
Various types of communication systems can be used by autonomous, semi-autonomous, and human-controlled aerial vehicles, and/or by ground-based or other non-aerial systems that communicate with aerial vehicles. In some cases, a UAS may have to communicate with manned aerial vehicles, related legacy support system entities (e.g., a manned air-traffic controller station), other UASs, and/or wholly or partially computer-automated air traffic control systems.